No Matter What
by LostInKlaroline
Summary: Klaus Is A Hardcore Social Worker Who Has a Weak Spot For Abused And Mistreated Children. While On Vacation He Comes Across A Case In Mystic Falls, But That's Not The Only Thing.
1. It Can't End Like This

_**Hey everybody! This is my first Klaroline story... Also my first story ever! I'm really excited but I want to know what you guys think. Messages and reviews would be greatly appreciated so I know where to take my story.**_

_**This is in an Alternate Universe (They are not vampires)**_

_***I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! BUT ... I WISH I DID!***_

_**I apologize in advance if there are any errors in my story.**_

_**ENJOY ( :**_

_**I **__**knew**__** I had ruined my chances of ever getting with him. Time after time again I told him no and he kept returning. I should have known that it wasn't just about sex to him, he truly cared about me; but that was all over now.**_

_New Orleans _

"Klaus please say something" she pleaded tears running from her eyes.

"There's nothing to say to you love" he replied harshly.

Klaus then returned to his spot standing next to Marcel finishing his Bourbon.

"I was wrong, I know that you still care about me, I didn't mean any of those things I said. I was upset and confused. You told me that a whole world was waiting for me and you would never give up. I want to be with you Klaus."

"Caroline this conversation is over, I have nothing to give you. I strongly suggest you get the first ticket out of New Orleans and go back to your small town of Mystic Falls. Isn't that what you always wanted? Big house, two kids, white picket fence, and let's not forget Tyler."

Caroline's heart is shattered; she truly believed that Klaus would forgive her no matter what. She doesn't have anything left in Mystic Falls. She stands there and looks at Klaus whose eyes are hard and black not the beautiful blue eyes she remembers. She immediately feels pain, she did this to Klaus; he trusted her and opened up to her and in the end she stabbed him in the back.

"Let's go mate, I'm pretty sure I can we can find some beautiful women to entertain us tonight" Klaus said to Marcel but was watching Caroline from his peripheral.

Marcel laughed and understood what Klaus was doing, "You know I can't resist gorgeous women, let's go.'

They turned and walked away from Caroline leaving her standing there looking and feeling helpless. She then realized that no matter what came out of Klaus's mouth she knew his heart was telling him something different. She would work her hardest to gain his trust back and be with him. She just hoped Klaus would be willing to let this go.

Caroline began to wipe her eyes and pull herself together realizing that crying would get her nowhere.

"Well if it isn't you, I'm surprised to see you here begging for my brother. Quite pathetic Caroline, but hey who am I to judge?" The voice said quite snappy.

Caroline immediately registered the voice and turned around and saw Rebekah. She was standing there with a smirk on her face trying her hardest not to laugh at the heartbroken Caroline.

"Serves you right for stringing my brother along for all this time. I tried to tell Nik that you were no good but he wouldn't listen. I guess everyone shows their true colors eventually, and you showed yours."

"Look Rebekah, I'm not in the mood for your attitude, I don't care what you think of me."

Caroline stood tall and looked Rebekah in the eyes. "You don't know what's going on between me and Klaus so I suggest you go find someone else to annoy."

Rebekah laughed, "Poor, stupid Caroline have you forgotten that Nik and I are very close? He told me the minute it happened. I must say, you should've kept your mouth shut because now you will face the wrath of Nik. You thought you've seen bad? No, he's much worse especially since you threw in his face all the years of abuse he faced from our father."

Caroline's faced dropped, she tried to use the long blonde curls to cover her face, to cover the shame. Rebekah knew, which meant it was a matter of time before the rest of the Mikaelsons' knew, which means they would hate her also.

The beautiful but saddened blonde tried to plead her story, "I know it sounds bad but I didn't mean to hurt him when I said it. I was really upset and I was hurt and going through a lot of things and I lashed out but -"

_Smack _

Caroline was cut off when a hand came across her face. She put her hand up to where she just got smacked at. She was shocked and dumfounded for a second. Did Rebekah really just slap her?

"You have no right to try and justify what you said to Nik! You should go back to that tacky town you call home, and stay there." Rebekah yelled at her.

She stood there with her hand still on her face, looking at Rebekah who looked furious. Caroline knew she deserved it, so she didn't fight back. Tears began to swarm to her eyes, she tried her hardest not to break down in front of Rebekah but she couldn't help it. She began to cry and sat on the ground with her face in her palms. She felt so alone, so abandoned and she was the cause of it. Rebekah watched her and wasn't affected by her tears.

"The rest of my family will be here in a few days and when they arrive, you should be long gone." She called to Caroline as she walked away.

At that moment she knew that she may have lost Klaus. This wasn't a game for him and Caroline just wanted love and affection from anyone who was willing to give it, so she took Rebekah and Klaus's advice and found a plane ticket home.


	2. Flashback

**_I Want To Thank Everyone Who Read My First Chapter. Please Be Honest With Me And Tell Me If You Love Or Hate This Chapter._**

**_If There Are Any Mistakes I Apologize _**

**_I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries !_**

**_Flashback – 3 Months Ago_**

_Mystic Falls_

_"I love how out of all the countries and different states, you chose this one", Klaus looked disappointed._

_"Oh come on Nik! The population is 521; this would be the perfect vacation spot for a while. Plus, mother owned a home here, and we can stay in it" Rebekah exclaimed with a lot of excitement in her face._

_I have important things to such as look at go through the case files that are piling up on my desk. I have a life dear sister, maybe you should get one too"_

_"You need a break Niklaus! I know a lot of people rely on you but you've been working nonstop, you deserve a break"_

_"Rebekah, you know how I feel about this, it's not negotiable" Klaus replied sounding rather annoyed. _

_"As your sister I feel obligated to look out for you. I know you make connections with these kids and you want to find them wonderful homes but you need a period to cool off"_

_Klaus had went to college and got a masters degree in _psychology and sociology. He knew that he wanted to make a difference in children's life since he was 17. All the years of hard work paid off, and he loved his job.

_"You are only 26 years old and you already have frown lines. You work too hard; you need to think about yourself"_

_"No! I need to think about the many children that are being abused and taken advantage of while I have my feet kicked up with a bottle of alcohol in my hand"_

_Klaus felt strongly about the situation, every time he closes his eyes he sees a child's face with tears streaming or hears distant whimpers. He made a promise to himself that as long as he had the authority, no child would ever have to go through what he went through as a child._

_Rebekah dropped the situation because she knew this was an argument she couldn't win, she understood why Klaus became a social worker. After enduring all the pain that Mikael mentally and physically caused him, she's just happy knowing he didn't turn out to be something much worse. _

_Rebekah remembered the nights that's Mikael would get drunk and take out his frustrations on Klaus. Klaus was Mikael's Son, but not by blood and he never let him forget it. She looked up to her brother; he had taken all that pain inflicted on him by Mikael and focused it on doing positive things. Klaus removes children from their abusive or unfit parents, he was truly an inspiration. But years of torture doesn't go unnoticed, he was scarred mentally as well as physically._

_Klaus is very unpredictable, he never opens up to anyone. The only time he is extremely content is when he is with children. He loves children and feels an unbreakable connection with them. It makes him truly happy. _

_"Okay Nik, but promise me you'll cut the work load in half while we're here"_

_"Now that's more acceptable, I can agree to those terms" He said to his sister feeling like he had won. _

_Rebekah and Nik began to get settled into their temporary home. Staying in Mystic Falls, Virginia would be a new experience. Rebekah had made her family promise that they would all join her for the vacation. None of them were particularly happy about it; it has been two years since their whole family was together._

_Their mother Ester had passed away and after her death it didn't seem important to come together any more. No one wanted to deal with Mikael and his drunken ways. Deep down they all held a lot of resentment towards him because the years of abuse their brother faced. _

_Klaus immediately unpacked and opened his laptop logging on the child protective services database and did a search seeing if it was a case in Mystic Falls. He figured since he was already there; why not see if he can help out somewhere. _

_He began to speak to himself" not much of a shock there, population of 521, of course nothing will come up. Small towns, I hate them" he grumbled. _

_So lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear his sister come in "Nik! We just got here and already you're looking for cases" she screamed, highly upset._

_"I never said I wouldn't check the database for Mystic Falls. You should never assume sister"_

_He had a smirk on his face and Rebekah knew she should've specified the agreement. He was always slick with his words, she should've known._

_"Okay, but only since it makes you happy Niklaus, but cut the workload in half"_

"Okay kids, take a seat and pull out your math workbooks" The teacher said to her students.

"Yes " the children said in sync.

Caroline Forbes was a fourth grade teacher and she loved it. The idea that she can give children knowledge to make them successful was enough to make her happy. The beautiful blonde has always been good with children, even though she wasn't ready to have kids anytime soon. Being and elementary teacher brought such great joy to her heart.

"Now, I'm going to put 1 minute on the timer, and you will go through as many problems as you can"

A young brunette student raised her hand. Waiting patiently for her teacher to look up and acknowledge her.

"Yes Maria, what can I do for you?"Caroline asked her student.

"What if I can't finish all of them, or what if I gett them wrong?" Maria asked sounding very insecure.

"It's not a big deal, this is just practice. I want to see how much everyone in this class has learned. Don't be worried about how many you finish, or don't finish, just focus on the problems and solving them. I will grade them at the end of the day so you'll know how many you got correct."She replied, in a very calming voice.

All of the children in the class began nodding. Caroline started the timer and the children began to work on their math problems as Caroline sat at the desk taking attendance, one of the students was absent again. She had already spoken to the parents and they assured her everything was fine but the student had missed over 12 days of school.

She made a mental note to herself to call her parents later to set up a parent teacher conference to figure out what was going on.

The timer went off and the students began passing their books to the teacher. She places them on her desk and begins to review some of the problems that was in the workbook.

By the end of the day she was drained, she loved teaching children; but some days were better than others. She wasn't able to leave at the end of the day, she had to stay and prepare for the next day. She also had an important phone call to make.

Caroline sat at her desk and picked up the phone and dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear and waited for it to be answered.

"Hello" Caroline into the phone. Apparently someone answered.

"Yes, this is Caroline Forbes calling form Mystic Falls Elementary I was calling to speak about your daughter Vanessa"

"I understand, your daughter has been missing a lot of school and I'm afraid that she could be potentially falling behind"

"Yes ma'am, I would like to set up a conference with you and your daughter, if that's okay"

"Tomorrow would be great, and of course her father could attend the meeting, that would be great"

"Sounds like a plan; I'll see you tomorrow at 3:45"

She hung up the phone and laid her head on her desk. She was exhausted, ready to go home and get some rest.

"I'll see all of you Monday, have a good weekend"

The students exited her class a, now she had to wait for Vanessa and her parents to come. It had only been 3:30 when a young man who looked around Caroline's age walked in the room. She looked up from her desk curious to why he was there; she stood from her seat and approached the man.

"Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes, I teach this class; is there something I can help you with"

"I'm Tyler, Vanessa's dad"

He extended his arm and shook her hand with a huge grin on his face; she was shocked for a second. This man couldn't be much older than her and he had a 9 year old daughter. She couldn't hide her surprise, it was written all over her face.

"Nice to meet you, yeah I know what you're thinking …. How do I have a daughter in the fourth grade and I'm only 24. I get that a lot, I made a few mistake as a teenager; but I got Vanessa out of it so I couldn't be happier"

She was embarrassed she should've composed herself better. She never he a good poker face for begin with; she was an open book.

She Lied, "No, I wasn't thinking anything like that"

He smiled, "I know our meeting was supposed o be at 3:45 but I don't live with Vanessa and her mother, so I decided to come a bit early. I hope its okay and I didn't ruin any plans you had before the meeting"

"No, you're fine. I don't mind at all" She replied quickly.

She finally realized that they were still holding hands. She smiled at him as she pulled her hand back. She looked Tyler up and down, he was very handsome. He has short, spiked black hair; he was dressed very casually. He wore a simple black tee shirt and khaki pants. She thought he looked like an Abercrombie model, she noticed she was gawking at him.

"Well thank you Ms. Forbes"

"I'm only from 8 A.M – 3:00, you can call me Caroline"

"Okay, well thank you Caroline", Tyler said in his most flirtatious voice.

Deep red began to flood her cheeks, she looked away from him. It has been so long since a man tried to flirt with her, she felt like a high school student with a crush.

"Come on Caroline, you barely know him and you're his daughter's teacher. Snap out it!" she thought to herself but she couldn't bring herself to look away from him.

Tyler and Caroline were standing very close to each other in silence. The silence wasn't awkward, it was more sensual. Just then Hayley walked in the room with Vanessa and cleared her throat. Caroline jumped, she hadn't noticed them.

" !" Vanessa squealed, and ran to hug her teacher. She hadn't seen her in a week. Caroline reached down to hug Vanessa and gave her a little squeeze and Vanessa winced.

"Can we please get on with this damn meeting, I have better things to do" Hayley said while grabbing Vanessa.

"Yes of course we can, nice to-"She was cut off when Tyler interrupted her.

"Hayley you don't have be so rude to her, she's concerned about our daughters future; she can take as long as she would like", He snapped at her.

Caroline was shocked he stuck up for her; she felt an instant connection with him from the beginning. Maybe he felt some sort of way her about her too.

"Please don't tell me you feel for the school teacher within minutes of meeting her? Is that a fantasy you have, sleeping with a slutty school teacher?" she yelled looking at both Tyler and Caroline.

"You need to leave right now Hayley, you're embarrassing yourself" Tyler tried pulling her out of the classroom. Unfortunately she didn't budge. Caroline had never seen anything this before.

"Come here sweetie" Caroline reached for Vanessa. She slowly walked towards her only to be pulled back by her mother. Vanessa didn't look scared; she looked like it was normal for them to fight like this.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling for my daughter? You know what you tramp, this meeting is over. She'll be at school Monday but I will not agree to anymore meetings."

"I meant no disrespect, I just didn't want your daughter caught in the cross fire. I apologize if I offended you but you shouldn't act like this in front of your child" Caroline said apologetic but not sorry for stating her opinion.

Hayley had grabbed Vanessa and walked out of the room. Tyler stayed behind apologizing for their behavior. She forgave him immediately, but there was something going on with Vanessa and she believes that Hayley is the source of that problem. After Tyler left she began to think about how Vanessa winced when she hugged her. She would have to wait until Vanessa arrived Monday to figure out what was going on. But she would get to the bottom of it.


End file.
